


Bandaged Up and Taken Cared of

by Mazkcoroikaa



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, Empmask (splatoon), I dont know how to do tags, M/M, Mask suffering!, Salmon Run (Splatoon), am not a writer, fluff?, hey empmask tag, salmon run bullshit, slowburn maybe, smirks evilly, theyre not dating yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazkcoroikaa/pseuds/Mazkcoroikaa
Summary: Emperor is worried for Mask, as usual, why wouldn't he be. he does see his face for the first time tho.
Relationships: emperor/mask (splatoon)
Kudos: 3





	Bandaged Up and Taken Cared of

**Author's Note:**

> I just think emperor would take care of mask after grizzco when he gets hurt
> 
> quick content warning but this talks about wounds and stuff
> 
> hello emperor/mask tag I'm here to feed you

‘if only a work shift was shorter.’  
is what Emperor always thought as he waited outside of the closed-off industry he stood by, his presence only intimidated the workers that walked near, waiting for their shift to open up just beside the king.  
“What is the king of turf doing at a place like this?” is the question that could be read on any cephalopod's face with nervous sweat as they stared up at Emperor waiting calmly.   
sure he has worked there only once but only now comes there to wait outside, never to work.  
it simply wasn't his type of workplace.

what he was waiting for finally came, the gates of dimly lit grizzco opened. a squad exiting with one particular inkling of interest, who was always injured in a different way than the last.

“Mask.” Emperor simply said, Patting the shorter inkling's shoulder only to give him a slight jumpscare. Emperor laughing with content.

“jeez.” Mask sighed leaning toward Emperor, now calmed down from the scare. 

“Anything hurts today?” The king kneeled before him, eyeing Mask up and down limb to limb, making Mask fluster to push him away.  
“how about we get to your house first? you’re being impatient again.”   
Of course, what mask said was true, The reason why Emperor was in an odd setting was to take care of his dear friend from his mistreated wounds. He will admit that he was worried, hell, Mask was actually letting Emperor take care of them after months of persistence.

“fine.” he shrugged, holding his hand out for glowing inkling as he always did, Mask hesitating to grab it as he looked around for a crowd. there was none, nothing to worry about.

Emperor led the way, pulling Mask out of his usual pace as they walked out of the alleyway. 

“Why are you going so fast?? I can't keep up,” Mask complained, limping as he caught up and Emperor taking a quick note of it.

“Well you’re injured, and I have to take care of you don't I?” 

Mask rolled his eyes, he couldn’t complain or question it as much as he wanted to, he allowed Emperor to do this and he wasn't going to reject that now. He might as well just let it happen.

Emperor slowed down a bit thinking of his request, why was he so impatient anyway? well, it was nighttime, better not be out for too long.. but he did have his friend who was injured walking.

"How was work?" the king shyly asked looking down toward the shorter inkling beside him.

"it was okay. Everyone was safe today." 

Emperor only let out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding. 'thank cod' is the one thing he thought to himself, Everyone being safe was not usual. soon they finally got to the rich neighborhood, toward his family mansion, mask not being surprised at where he was in, he has been there many times, almost daily. 

As the hinge to the door was unlocked, Mask entered first still having his hand intertwined with the kings.   
the mansion was quiet and empty, of course, it being midnight and everyone being sound asleep. Emperor let go of the hand that was in his only to pick up Mask, him being startled but already used to this behavior. The king he always called his friend was always weirdly attached to fixing up and tending to masks needs, him trying his best to get used to, he cared for the king beneath him as well after all… 

lost in thought, he was placed onto a large bed that he knew was owned by the Monarch, silky warm sheets of familiar comfort are what he has slept over multiple times by request.  
The taller inkling sighed, tying up his short lengthed hair to a low ponytail after pulling out a first aid kit. right on schedule.

“I noticed you limping again earlier.” Emperor plainly said as he held one of the said limb into his palm, pulling up the fabric that covered it to get a better look at the damage done.  
The said damage glowed the same light Mask’s tentacles always had, a cyan-thin light emitting from the smeared dry blood. The king got to work, as much as he found the light interesting and pretty, it was still blood from a reckless and stupid Firefly Squid. Or so that's what Emperor thought with a smile plastered on his own face.

“I tried to be more careful this time.” An answer was whispered as the lightened inkling scratched at his own scabs nervously, Emperor quickly shooing his hand away from his wounds and giving him something to fidget with.

“I am grateful for that but,” he cut himself off as he wrapped a layer of bandage onto Masks leg, a thin light emitting from the wound, making Emperor sigh and place another layer. 

“Are there any other wounds?” he held Masks leg gently, looking for any more visible marks, or even dried color, only previously healed wounds and dirt.

“ah no, as I said; I was careful this time.” Mask answered. getting up immediately after Emperor was done and looking down on him.

Emperor was cleaning up the mess he made, putting the first aid kit with Masks bags of bonuses. The shimmer of the moonlight startled mask for a moment; it was too late to go home now. as always Emperor would offer Mask to stay at his home and sleep at his bed with him; needless to say, he didn't mind it.

He sighed as he got changed into some of Emperor’s borrowed clothes, The king starting up a conversation. 

“did you check your bonuses yet?” Emperor asked as he peeked through the filled-up grocery bag.

“only briefly.” 

“they’re mostly drink tickets.” Mask smiled softly as he hesitantly undid the straps of his Gas mask, Turning around to look toward Emperor tiredly.

“So you'll be seeing me more this week?-“ Emperor smiled back for a moment until he paused. no matter how many times they shared a bed or how long they’ve been friends, Mask would never be caught bare-faced. 

looking up and down the facial structure that was revealed was what made Emperor’s cheeks dust-up with gold. Mask looked tired, sniffing from his fever slightly acting up.   
his tentacles were not the only things that lit up the room, The s ranker had clawed scars cut deep onto his face, tracing the brim of his nose and his chin. It could be told already that they were old wounds but, they emitted light through the newly healed skin.

Of course, he didn't say anything about it.  
Mask patted the head of the distracted emperor as he went to lay down into the white blankets of Emperor's bed. “shouldn’t you sleep? you have work tomorrow.”

“ah?-“   
caught off guard was the last thing the king ever wanted.   
“yeah I do.” he forgot Mask also knew his work schedule... Emperor knew his in return.

he moved over to his side of the bed, laid down onto his side facing mask, he didn't think much of Mask finally showing his face but, knowing Mask he’d only done that to his close ones.

The Thought of being considered close despite of Mask's known backgroud made Emperors's heart flutter a bit, Mask didn't need words anymore to confirm his thoughts on the king that laid beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> hi


End file.
